Pok'Edmon - The Indigo Saga
by ConnerWithARailgun
Summary: A re-write of the original Pok'Edmon. Double-D and his Zorua venture through Kanto, determined to complete the Pokedex. Making friends, battling evil, and most importantly, proving they can rely on eachother. The saga of a boy and his tricky fox, exploring the ever-expanding world of Pokemon!
1. Let's Get Start'Edd

**Pok'EdMon – The Indigo Saga  
Episode 1; Let's Get Start'EDD**

 **Author's Note; This is a re-write of one of my first fanfictions, Pok'Edmon. When I first wrote it, I was very very young, and I didn't have the writing skills to do it justice. Now that I'm hopefully older and wiser, I'd like to give it another crack. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Eddward "Double-D" Yew was playing on the Tetris Arcade Machine outside the candy store. As a child, this candy store was practically Nirvana to him and his two friends. Now he was almost fifteen, his mother had seen fit to increase his allowance, and as such, Double-D was able to sample the tasty morsels more often.

Five weeks ago, Double-D's parents had begun talking to his uncle, Professor Aldous Yew. Aldous Yew was an acclaimed biologist, last seen working off the coast of Japan, studying new species. Now that Double-D was about to graduate high-school four years early, Professor Yew had offered to take his nephew in for a few years and make him an apprentice of sorts. Double-D was very eager to study abroad, and his parents were thrilled that Double-D would be…for lack of a better word, under somebody's supervision.

This was gonna be an all new chapter in Double-D's life…he only wished Ed and Eddy were here to see him off. But unfortunately, both of his companions were serving double time in detention.

There was the sound of tire-treads on tarmac, and Double-D spotted a big white van driving up the road. Though it was still a fair distance away, Double-D had excellent eyesight, and he was able to read the print on the side of the van.

 _Kanto Research Labs_

The van pulled up in front of Double-D, and the young boy saw his Uncle's smiling face at the wheel. Professor Yew turned to his nephew, smiled, and stepped out of the van.

He was a tall, slender man, with an orange goatee and wild orange hair, wearing a periwinkle shirt, a red tie, and a white labcoat.

"Eddward!" Yew happily sang, opening his arms and embracing his nephew. "It's so good to see you. You've gotten so big now! And I am sooooo proud of you for graduating early."

"Thank you, Uncle." Edd smiled as he hugged his uncle.

"Now, you and I are going to have change the world…" Yew smiled. He held out his car keys and clicked open his van.

"Would you like to see my research?" He asked. Edd was awestruck. He was going to work with an actual scientist! And he was going to get to see actual research!

Yew and Double-D stepped into the van, and Double-D followed him inside. And instantly, Double-D was aww-struck. There were beeping screens and machines the likes of which he had never seen.

"Take a seat, I'll give you the broad strokes of what I'm working on."

Yew activated a couple of machines, and picked up what looked like a red PDA device.

"This is a Pokedex. A digital encyclopedia on Pokemon."

This word caught Double-D by surprise. He had honestly never heard that word before.

"What is Pokemon?"

Yew's eyes lit up in a bright sparkle. He was hoping that Edd would ask that.

"Well Eddward, what if I told you that our world held a new creature. Not human, animal, nor plant or microbe. These creatures are called Pokemon. Over 1000 species, with more being discovered and documented every day!"

Double-D was blown back. "How is that possible Uncle? If there were really new species, why aren't they widely published? Documented? In zoos?"

Yew grinned widely and pulled out a holographic globe. He swiped his finger on the globe, taking Edd to a massive expanse of ocean, a good couple hundred miles off the coast of japan.

"Y'see, it turns out that there's a rather sizeable Archepelago located in the south-eastern-most region of the globe. AIt's been COMPLETELY undiscovered by satellites, because for some reason, it's directly underneath an area of Ozone that renders it practically undetected."

Double-D was amazing. The meteorlogical ramifications alone were impossible to comprehend.

"Here, let me show you a Pokemon." Yew smiled. He reached over to his desk and retrieved a small plastic case. Double-D wondered if a Pokemon was a type of insect or something, or a tiny mammal.

Yew opened the case, and rolled out five tiny red and white spheres into his palm. He clicked on a white button, and the ball enlarged. Double-D's eyes widened. And Yew noticed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can explain all this technology from the Pokemon Continent later." Yew smiled. "Now, this is a Pokeball, a device used to capture and store Pokemon."

Yew activated the ball, and it opened up, revealing a glorious light. The light poured itself onto Yew's work bench, and took form. The light swirled into a shape, then popped into a cloud of glittery sparks, leaving only a small black fox on the table.

"Zor…" It squeaked.

"This is Zorua!" Yew explained. "A Pokemon native to the Unova region of the Pokemon World."

Double-D was aghast. What he just saw…it flew in the face of science. The implications of a Pokeball alone! Did it convert matter to energy. Was the poor creature conscious inside the ball, or was in a sort of…suspended animation."

Yew noticed the boy's confusion. He put a caring hand on his nephew's shoulder, and smiled.

"Edd, I promise, every question you could possibly come up with has an answer." Yew smiled. He noticed the Zorua still on the desk.

"Go on, give him a pet." Yew encouraged. Double-D looked fearful of this new animal. Despite this, the Zorua had amazingly intelligent eyes. It was almost as if Double-D could read its facial expression. It just looked mildly confused.

Edd put out a trembling hand, and when he started to freeze up in nervousness, the Zorua took note, and put his head into Edd's palm, doing most of the petting work himself. Double-D relaxed a little bit when he heard Zorua purr. Yew smiled slightly. The first time with a Pokemon was always the same.

"Zorua is one of the Pokemon that my labs are researching. We have many specimens like him. Here," Yew said, handing Double-D the Pokedex. "Give Zorua a check with the Pokedex."

Double-D took the red e-book, and pointed the camera at Zorua.

* * *

 _"Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon. Zorua are found in deep wooded areas, and have the ability to cast illusions by bending light. Known as masters of illusion, these Pokemon are notorious pranksters."_

* * *

The Pokedex then proceded to give additional stats, such as the known heights and weights, known diets and some additional information that Edd was unable to understand right away, like this thing called Type, or Attacks.

"Eddward, in the Pokemon World, Pokemon are friends, playmates, co-workers and partners. They are fantastic creatures, with hearts made to be loving and loyal." Yew explained. "We research them. We keep them as pets. And most of all, we become Pokemon Trainers."

Double-D was about to say something, but Yew anticipated, and produced an iPad device, and gave it to his nephew. He unlocked it, and scrolled through a list of video files. He selected one, Gengar vs. Onix.

* * *

 _It showed more strange creatures. It showed a shadow-like gas creature, apparently Gengar, careening around a well-lit arena, slamming itself into an unknown pink-rabbit-like creature. The pink rabbit did not witstand the hit, and it went down._

 _"Nidorino is unable to battle! Bruno will now select his next pokemon!"_

 _A Pokeball was thrown in-front of Gengar, and the creature that next manifested terrified Edd. It was a friggin tremendous serpent pokemon, made entirely out of boulders. It roared, and slammed Gengar with its mighty tail. The shadow Pokemon was knocked back._

 _"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!"_

 _The shadowy pokemon summoned a crackled black sphere in front of it, and fired it at Onix, landing a direct hit. The creature roared._

* * *

Double-D was completely enraptured. The creatures. They were impossible…but at the same time, here they were. The universe was exploding in his head. How did they do they things they did? Where did they come from.

"Eddward," Yew smiled. "You and I are going to study Pokemon together…and change the world."


	2. A Boy and his Zorua

_**Pok'Edmon – The Indigo Saga  
Episode 2: A Boy and his Zorua**_

* * *

The boat ride over to The Kanto Region was long. Professor Yew fell asleep in his cabin, but Double-D could barely sleep. His mind was buzzed. There was so much information to absorb. It was like he had a brand new world to conquer.

Yew had given him the iPad, and Double-D blazed through encyclopaedic entires and notes. He saw Pokemon battles. Some of these creatures possessed telekinesis. Some could fly with mighty wings. Some could breathe fire.

And the landscapes. Apparently, the bulk of the Pokemon world was on a large continent, split by huge mountain ranges into the Kanto and Johto regions. It was so much to take in.

" _Zor?"_

Double-D turned to see the little fox Pokemon at the foot of his chair, looking up at him.

"Hello." Double-D smiles, putting his fingers down for the Fox. Zorua gave his fingers a familiar lick, and without warned, jumped on top of his lap. Double-D was briefly startled, but, in a sudden out-of-character moment...decided to scratch behind the little foxes ears.

Pallet Town was a small town with a population somewhere in the low 200s. It had a small community of houses, but most of the commerce took place in the neighbouring Viridian City. The only things of note in Pallet Town were the port to Cinnebar Island, and of course, Professor Oak's Pokemon Lab.

Yew had arranged give his nephew a brief orientation on Pokemon, as well as compare notes with Professor Oak.

The boat arrived in port, and a stout man with cropped silver hair and a lab-coat was waiting for them both. Yew stepped off the boat, carrying his suitcase. Double-D had been given a trunk to carry, and Zorua was nipping at his heels.

"Aldous!" The portly professor chuckled happily.

"Samuel!" Professor Yew sang in the same tone. He put his briefcase on the ground to give the elder Professor a hug.

"Please, allow me to introduce my Nephew." Yew said, pointing to Double-D, still struggling with the massive trunk he had been tasked with hauling, not helped by the Zorua yipping at him while standing on the trunk, adding to the weight.

"Pleasure to meet you, my boy." Professor Oak chuckled amiably. He stuck out his hand, and Double-D eagerly dropped the heavy trunk to shake it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Double-D grinned, showing the gap in his teeth.

Professor Oak shook his hand, and smiled. "The pleasure is all mine."

Oak noticed the Zorua yipping at the boy. "My my, what a fine specimen." Oak smiled. "Does that Zorua belong to you?"

Double-D looked at the Pokémon. He was certainly fond of it, but unfortunately, the Pokémon belonged to his uncle.

"No Sir, I'm just learning about Pokémon. This Zorua belongs to my uncle. This is the first Pokémon I've ever seen. But I'm eager to learn about them all!" Double-D explained.

Oak raised an eyebrow. He reached into his pocket, and retrieved some food pellets, and stuck his hand out for the Zorua. The Zorua made a bee-line for the food, but stopped itself, and looked to Double-D, as if to ask for permission.

"It seems that you've made quite the impression on this Pokémon. And he's made an impression on you." Oak said. Double-D pondered this. Zorua was a cute Pokémon. And last night, the two of them watched countless videos of Pokémon battling with their trainers. A small part of him wondered if he and Zorua would ever do something like that.

Oak turned to Professor Yew. "So, this Zorua is vital to your research, is it?" He chuckled, probing Yew. Yew smiled, knowing exactly what the old codger was getting at.

"That Zorua…doesn't play well with our other Zorua specimens. It's a little rambunctious. It doesn't seem to like being cooped up in a pen in some lab."

"And not to mention, everybody needs one Pokémon. It will greatly assist in field research."

The two grownups smiled at each other, and Yew fished out Zorua's Pokeball. He held it out, and handed it to Double-D.

"Double-D, we're going to be doing a lot of field research, and studying a lot of wild Pokemon. It would be best if you had a Pokemon of your own to protect yourself. And since the Zorua seems to like you, well, maybe you could protect eachother."

Double-D found his hands open wide to receive this marvellous present. It was an unmistakable, indescribable feeling. The Pokeball was placed in his hands.

"He's mine…" Double-D stammered. "He…he's mine?"

Double-D was tearing up, and Zorua happily jumped onto his shoulder.

 **"He's mine!"** Double-D grinned from ear to ear, with tears dribbling from his eyes and snot coming from his nose.

"You belong to eachother now. This is the sacred promise of the Pokemon Trainer. The promise you will make to any and all Pokemon you raise. Eddward Yew…"

Professor Oak raised a fist to the sky, and pointed at the skinny teenager with his Tricky Fox.

 _ **"YOU, ARE A POKEMON TRAINER!"**_

* * *

Professor Yew's equipment had been loaded off the ferry by various staff-members of Oak's lab, in addition to a team of Pokemon which the Pokedex identified as Machoke.

Double-D had stayed in the guest bedroom alongside his uncle at Oak's apartment. He was so giddy he could barely sleep, but unfortunately, he had already stayed up all night last night, so he immediately fell unconscious.

He was woken up by Zorua slapping his face. The Tricky Fox Pokemon looked super-annoyed. Apparently, Double-D had labled everything in the night, a habit he hadn't out-grown. And now his first ever Pokemon had a giant label stamped on it's forehead, causing the poor little creature some discomfort.

"Sorry Zorua." Double-D smiled. He quickly removed the label from his new friend's forehead. The little fox grumbled a little bit, but he quickly lightened up and licked Double-D's cheek.

Double-D looked around. Evidently, Yew had woken up early and gone downstairs to work with Oak. Double-D decided now was the time to get up and ready. Oak had provided a shower room and wash kit, and Double-D had packed several changes of clothes.

He washed up in record-time, and changed into a spiffy new outfit. White short, and a blue t-shirt with a snazzy orange stripe. Perfect for the lush weather of Kanto.

He rushed downstairs to see his uncle, eager to start his research into the world of Pokemon. Zorua eagerly hopped onto his shoulder.

"Ah, morning Eddward." Oak smiled as he turned away from the machine he and Yew were working on. He noticed the fox on Double-D's shoulder. "And good morning to you too Zorua."

"Ah, Eddward, I'm glad you're up." Yew smiled. "We have a field assignment for you."

Double-D's eyes almost exploded out of his head. A field assignment! So soon?

"Yes Eddward, it's a good opportunity for you to get used to the environment." Oak smiled. "Now, it's nothing big. We just need you to go pick up a parcel from the PokeMart in Veridian City. I can give you a town map, but you honestly just need to travel up Route 1. There's wild Pokemon there, but if you have Zorua with you, you'll be sound as a pound."

Double-D eagerly nodded. "Thank you, Professor. I shan't let you down. C'mon Zorua. Time's a-wasting!"


	3. Joey's Challenge

_**Pok'Edmon – The Indigo Saga  
Episode 3: Joey's Challenge**_

* * *

Route 1 was a straight stretch of land, with lots of ledges and tall grass. Apparently, this Route was home to Pidgey and Rattata, both primarily Normal-Type Pokemon. Double-D only had a very rudimentary understanding of Pokemon types, only that it functioned as a sort of Rock-Paper-Scissors, but with many, many different things.

Double-D walked briskly down the road, and his Zorua happily darted in and out of the tall grass, taking some mischievous glee in scattering the Pidgey's.

Double-D chuckled. Zorua was certainly an impish animal. Although now that he thought about it, he couldn't really call Zorua an animal. He was very expressive, and emoted to everything he said.

So far, Double-D had only encountered on belligerent Pokémon. A Rattata. Double-D was eager to check it with the Pokedex, but unlike the detailed paragraph with Zorua, Rattata only had some anecdotal footnotes. Apparently, Yew hadn't had the chance to study Rattata as intimately as Zorua.

* * *

 _Rattata jumped out of the grass and hissed and scratched. If Double-D was one to guess, he must have stumbled into Rattata's territory._

 _The Rattata attacked. It lunged with a Tackle attack._

 _Double-D was elated. This would be his first chance to battle with Zorua. He pointed upwards and Zorua loyally exploded into battle…until…_

 _Double-D suddenly remembered that he hadn't learn Zorua's attacks yet._

 _The attack landed, and Zorua was knocked back a little by Rattata's tackle._

 _"Hang on Zorua!" Double-D asked. He whipped out his Pokedex and gave Zorua a quick check. The attacks were listed as Scratch, Leer and Shadow Shot. Shadow Shot seemed a bit heavy for Double-D's first try. He should stick with the simpler_

 _"Zorua, use Scratch!" Double-D commanded._

 _Zorua used its tiny claws and slashed Rattata upside the head. The purple Pokémon hissed and tackled again._

 _"Zorua, Leer!"_

 _Zorua's eye's flashed red, and Rattata shuddered. Its stance shifted away from being guarded, and now it just looked sloppy and timid._

 _"Zorua, Scratch again!" Double-D shouted. Zorua knocked Rattata upwards, and slashed it's soft and vulnerable belly. The little rat Pokemon was shoved back, and landed on it's side, utterly winded and unable to battle._

* * *

Double-D pumped his fist, and Zorua's chest swelled with pride.

"Zorua, we won! Hoorah!" Double-D smiled as Zorua jumped into his arms.

The moment was cut short, however, by a Pokeball flying through the air. It smacked that Rattata, and the little pokemon transformed into light, and was sucked into the ball. It wobbled a little, and the ball chimed. The pokemon had been captured.

"Nah nicky nah nah! I caught it before you did, stupid!" Came a high-pitched voice.

Double-D looked up and saw the commotion. It was a little kid, at least 7 years his junior. He wore blue shorts, a yellow top, and a blue baseball cap. He was really young.

"Who are you?" Double-D asked, a little nervous with meeting a local.

"I am the world's most greatest Pokemon trainer!" The boy cried out. "I am Joey! Student of Mr. Fiji, formerly the world's greatest Pokemon trainer!"

Double-D shuddered at the boy's poor grammar.

Joey pointed at Double-D and Zorua. "You, I challenge you and your weird Pokemon to a battle!"

Zorua was huffed at being called weird, and wanted to battle.

Double-D was also very annoyed on Zorua's behalf. Filled with confidence, he was eager to battle.

"Very well, we accept."

"Then you're an idiot!" Joey sneered. "Go! Abra!"

* * *

 _Joey threw a Pokeball and summoned his Pokemon. A Golden brown fox, that looked like it was dozing off._

 _"What kind of Pokemon is that." Double-D wondered, checking his Pokedex._

 _"Abra, the Telekinesis Pokemon. Abra are psychic type pokemon, that sleep 18 hours a day. It has been known to demonstrate psionic powers, such as Telepathy, Telekinesis and Teleportation."_

 _"It's a well known fact that Psychic Type Pokemon are unbeatable." Joey bragged. "They're stats are unmatchable high, and nothing can so much as scratch their typing! You might as well quit now!"_

 _Abra just sat there, trying to remain awake for the battle. Zorua crouched, ready to pounce._

 _"Zorua, Scratch!" Double-D yelled._

 _"Teleport!" Was Joey's counter. Abra evaporated into an explosion of pink sparkles, and reappeared behind Zorua, kicking the fox in the back as it avoided the blow._

 _"Zorua, scratch behind you!"_

 _Zorua turned around and scratched Abra on the chest, doing evidently minimal damage._

 _"Idiot! Abra! Use Psychic!" Joey barked._

 _Abra's eyes opened to reveal brilliant pink lights. There was a pink ripple in the air, evidence of some telekinetic surge. Zorua winced, but…nothing happened. The dust and grass got ripped up around him, but Zorua was completely unaffected._

 _Joey's jaw dropped._

 _"WHAT!" He stammered. "How did you dodge it? ABRA, USE PSYCHIC AGAIN!"_

 _Abra opened its eyes again, and the telekinetic shockwave happened again, but Zorua was completely unaffected by the resulting attack._

 _Joey kicked. "Stop cheating! How are you dodging that attack?"_

 _Double-D didn't bother to fuss. There was a battle, and Double-D's heart had never pumped so fast._

 _"Zorua! Use Shadow Shot!"_

 _Zorua opened its jaw, and a yam-sized concentration of dark energy. It spat it out, slamming into Abra at high-speed. Abra was forced back, and fell onto its head. Its eyes became swirly, and it became unable to move. It had fainted._

* * *

"Nooooooooo!" Joey screamed. He rushed over to Abra and shook it. "Get up! Get up! How could we lose?"

"Hey, leave it alone!" Double-D yelled, desperate to stop the young man from shaking the poor little Pokemon.

"Shut up! I don't know how but YOU CHEATED! YOU AND THAT WEIRD POKEMON!" Joey roared, as he picked up his Abra. "I'M TELLING!"

And with that, Joey ran off.

Double-D and Zorua were left blinking.


End file.
